Eighty Seven
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: Football really wasn't Courtney's forte, but what happens when a certain green haired delinquent talks her into a bet with him? More than the both of them would expect. DXC Read and review!


**_A/N: Hey guys! I decided to post my first one-shot! I kind of got this idea...randomly. I really don't know how it popped up to be honest. I just thought it would be...different from the other stuff I've been writing. That doesn't mean I'm taking a break from the others though. They are still in working progress! Hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot! Tell me what you think!_**

**_R&R and Enjoy!_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

* * *

**Eighty-Seven**

For once in the small town of Muskoka, the springtime weather was absolutely perfect; not too hot, and defiantly not too cold. Mother Nature must have decided to cut us some slack this year since the previous springs had been snow filled and dreadful, and for I graciously thank her. Since the weather was gorgeous I decided it would be best to work on tonight's homework outside on the football field while I waited for my best friend, Bridgette finish up with cheer leading practice considering she was my ride home today.

Even though the warm air beating against my bare arms and face was miraculous; trying to focus on my work was almost impossible. Whether I was trying to drown out the constant cheering and shouting from the cheer leading squad, or the sound of helmets and bodies colliding on the field from the football team it almost seemed impossible to read a single line.

I could clearly overhear the football coach screaming at his team for messing up a play, which caused me to chuckle. I didn't see why he tried so much, because it seemed year after year our team would only get better and better. Maybe it was just natural talent.

_"Hike!" _I heard the quarterback, Justin Rivers shout as the sound of bodies began to collide. How boys could play this game for a living I'd never know. I mean, it would be a nice salary, but still, it's a lot of pain. I know I wouldn't last.

Justin Rivers was the start quarterback. He could throw a ball sixty yards some would say. I wouldn't know this because football wasn't really my thing. In my peripheral vision I began to see the players run towards the end of the field I was on, and decided to take it upon myself to watch.

One of the nearest players was running on the sidelines reaching for the ball when it went out of bounds, and bounced to my feet allowing me to grasp on to it. He cursed some vile profanity as he tore off his helmet, and stomped over to me.

Now holding the slightly heavy football in my hands I looked up at him with a small smile on my face to only have it wiped off once I realized who I was facing; Duncan Evans, the school's star player, and also a wanted criminal.

He towered over me glaring at the ball in my hands. His black hair was sweaty from being suffocated under a helmet along with the bright green strip on hair he called a 'mohawk' that was now hanging to the side of his head, and partly over his eyes. They were beautiful too, his eyes that is. They were the purest color of blue you'd ever seen they were almost teal if that's even possible. No doubt they were gorgeous, but that being the only _good looking _thing about him. He had multiple facial piercings in his ears there were a total of two regular piercings, two gauges, and even a cartilage ring in his left ear; one in his left brow, his nose, and when he talked you could stop one in the center of his tongue, but that's all that could be seen _with _clothing on. I could only imagine what else he was hiding.

His black and purple uniform fit him perfectly securing snugly around him in just the right areas showing off how legitimately built he was for a sixteen year old, and even though I couldn't stand the kid I didn't have to admit he _was _in really good shape. He gripped tighter on to his helmet causing the muscles in his left arm to ripple, and cleared his throat.

"You gonna give me back the damn ball?" He questioned angrily.

I looked up at him then back at the football in my hands. "Uh, yeah, I guess." I said handing it over to him with both hands, and having him snatch it from me with only one.

He started at me for a minute. "So beautiful, what brings you hear?" He asked smirking at he a bit.

Caught off by his words I questioned. "What?"

"It's just, you really don't look like much of a sports fan. Shouldn't you be inside leading the debate team or something?" He scoffed.

I furrowed my brows at him. "Yeah, well, you really don't look like you should be tossing a football around. Shouldn't _you _be out robbing a bank?"

"Who knows after practice I just might." I said as his smirk grew.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, believe it or not the only reason I'm _sitting _here is to wait for a ride home."

"Awwh, you miss the bus?" He asked.

"No! My friend is giving me a ride home, and she's on the cheer leading squad." He looked over at the girls in their skanky skirts attempting to pull off a pyramid.

He chuckled. "I don't think I believe _you're _friends with one of them." He told me pointing in their direction.

"For your information the blonde in the middle Bridgette Carson, is my best friend." I said matter of factly.

"Who, you mean Geoff's girl?" He asked.

"Actually, yes I do." I spat.

"Well, I'll be damned. Didn't see that one coming Princess." He told me.

"Excuse me, but _what _did you just call me?" I asked annoyed.

"Princess, you know because you're an uptight stick in the mud just like a Princess." He explained grinning smugly.

"What? Princesses are _not _uptight!"

"Oh, my bad. Would you rather have me say you're hot just like a Princess?" He continued to grin. I instantly felt my face turn red as I turned away pretending to look back at my work. He chuckled obviously amused at my embarrassment. "Why don't you stick around and I'll give you a ride home." He told me.

I looked back up at him. "Uh, I'd rather not..."

"Heh, sure." He scoffed before looking back at the field of players waiting for him to return the ball. "How 'bout we make a little deal?" He suggested.

Interested, I asked. "Like what?"

"You see the big guy on the end, number...fifty-five?"

"Yeah," I tell him.

"If I can pancake him-"

"Pancake...?"

"Knock him on his fat ass." He explained.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try! He's four times your size." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright, and when I _do _you let me give you a ride home." He grinned.

"And when you _don't?" _I asked wanting to make sure I got something good out of this as well.

"I'll leave you alone." He shrugged.

"For good." I added.

"Alright, alright. For good. Jeez, you make me sound like such a creep." He whined.

"Hmmm..."I hummed rolling my eyes.

"Hope you're ready to tell your little girlfriend over there you're ditching her for me." He winked before throwing his helmet back on and jogging on to field. To make sure I could keep track of him the whole time I memorized his number: _Eighty-seven. _He tossed the ball to the quarterback, and aligned himself directly in front of the larger boy, Owen Johnson. He was sixteen and he had to have _at least _topped three-hundred pounds. There was no way I'd lose.

Justin, the quarterback shouted out a bunch of football terms I had no idea what meant before bringing the ball into play. My eyes immediately shot to the same number eighty-seven from earlier seeing he was barely able to keep Owen from plowing over him. I laughed to myself knowing I had this little bet in the bag until I saw Duncan grip on tightly to Owen before ramming his helmet right into Owen's large stomach catching him off-guard, and allowing Duncan to shove him down the ground without even trying.

He let out a cheer of happiness, threw his helmet off and on to the ground, ran up to Owen who was now lying on the ground in pain, and vicotiously cursing in his face.

"Evans!" The coach shouted. "Get your ass over here _now!" _He spat because even to me who was clueless about this sport, it was obvious Duncan had messed up the whole play to win our bet. Startled, he looked away from Owen and at the coach before jogging over to him, receiving one painful lecture that I could hear from the other end of the field. It was amusing that no matter how annoyed the coach was at him, his facial expression never changed from being slightly annoyed.

Once the coach was finished Duncan's expression had changed from slightly annoyed to full on rage. He stormed off the field and pass me before turning around to speak.

"You comin' Princess?" He asked holding his helmet in his left hand

"Uh...one second." I told him packing up the rest of my stuff, and slowly walking back to him. Saying I was a bad sport was an understatement.

"Took you long enough." He spat starting to walk off as soon as I was within hearing distance of him.

"Sorry, I didn't expect to see you knock that kid down." I rolled my eyes trying to lighten up the mood.

"I told you I would." He chuckled as I finally was able to catch up to him. "You wanna hold this." He told me more than asked as he handed me his helmet.

"Um, sure." I told him taking it in my grasp as he attempted to take his jersey off to only have it caught on his large shoulder pads.

"God dammit," he spat as he fought to take it off, and once successful he was only wearing the shoulder pad that covered nothing more than well, his shoulders showing off his impressively built upper body. "Damn it's hot out." He mumbled tossing the jersey over his shoulder, and noticing the deep shade of red I was turning. "Then again, I _am _standing right next to you." He added winking at me as he took the helmet back from me.

"C-can you just hurry up? I want to get home." I mumbled trying to control my mad blushing as we arrived in front of the locker room.

"Well, if you join me then I might decided to speed things up." He smirked inches away from my face.

"I'd rather not." I told him more comfortable this time reaching into my bag once I heard my PDA go off.

**_Um, where did u go?_**

**_~Bridge~_**

Oh, shit. I forgot to tell Bridgette about the little bet. I began to type a response when I felt the metal device snatch out of my hands. "Give it back!" I shouted at Duncan who was holding it above both of our heads.

"Gotta work for it Princess." He told me. "If you really want it you gotta come and get it." He said before running into the boy's locker room.

"_No!" _I screamed hesitant to walk in there not knowing what to expect, or see. I quickly paced back and forth before deciding to barge in not really caring what it took to get my precious PDA back.

"Duncan," I called out for him looking around the unoccupied locker room. To say the room reeked like filthy boys was an understatement I covered my nose with the collar of my shirt as I ventured further into the locker room. "Duncan, please give it back." I called for him again. Still no luck. I was almost ready to give up when I eyed his purple number eighty-seven jersey lying on the bench in between the lockers. I looked down in between the lockers and saw his shoulder pads lying a good distance away from the jersey.

I kept walking until I reached the shoulder pads to see the laid right in front of the bathroom. No! If he got my PDA wet I swear I'd sue his ass! "Duncan! This _isn't _funny!" I spat walking into the bathroom almost sure it was some kind of trap.

_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_

_"_Shit, shut the fuck up." I heard a low voice mutter coming from one of the showers. I quickly opened the curtain to it to see Duncan sitting at the bottom of the shower still shirtless slamming the palm of his hand into my PDA.

"Duncan!" I spat.

"Hey there Princess, care to join me?" He asked winking.

"No! Give it back!" I shouted extending a hand out towards him.

"Give what back? You mean this?" He asked dangling my PDA in one of his large calloused hands.

"Yes!" I shouted reaching for it.

He pulled back lifting himself off the ground. "Ah, ah, ahh." He said now looking down at me considering he was over a head taller than me. "What's in it for me?" He asked.

"How about actually _keeping _your balls?" I threatened furrowing my brows at him.

"Ouch, I wouldn't talk like that or something bad might happen to your little PDA." He said reaching one of his hands on the shower faucet.

"You wouldn't _dare._" I spoke shocked.

"Oh, I _would._" He challenged. "Unless there was some way you'd change my mind." He told me.

_"How_?" I asked nervous.

"I don't know Princess." He said his hand now resting on the faucet handle.

"Duncan, please_, don't_. I'll do anything! Just _don't _break my PDA!" I begged now in the shower up against him trying to weasel it out of his grasp.

"Anything huh?" He asked amused as I sprawled myself on him receiving a deep laugh from him before he grasped me by the chin so I was able to face him. "How 'bout a kiss?" He asked looking me directly in the eyes. I felt myself blush for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"I'd rather not." I told him uncomfortably.

"Well then, it looks like you're PDA is gonna take a dip." He said holding it out and beginning to turn the nozzle.

"No! Okay, okay! Fine just _don't!" _I complained.

"That's more like it," he grinned shutting the shower off.

I whined. "Just one?"

"Just one."

"On the cheek?"

"On the lips."

"Ugh, just a quick peck." I told him

"Nope, at _least _five seconds." He augured.

"No."

"Alright," he said holding out the PDA again.

"God dammit, _fine!" _I spat crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm _waiting." _He grinned.

"Give me my PDA first." I told him.

"Oh, no. That wasn't part of the deal Princess. Deal was you give me a kiss, and I'd give back your precious chunk of metal." He told me.

"Duncan, I'm a woman of my word. As long as I get that back I don't care what I have to do." _Oh shit. That didn't come out the way it was supposed to. _I thought as I saw Duncan smirk grow from my last sentence.

"Well, if you don't care then I guess we'll just keep this in here," he said opening up his pants and dropping my PDA in them, "and if you _really _want it then you can reach in there, and pull it out yourself, but be careful, because that's not the only large object lurking around down there." He winked obviously enjoying himself.

"Duncan," I groaned balling my fists together. "I swear if y-"

_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_

I looked down at my phone that was now going off in Duncan's pants causing his body to tense up since I had the vibrate set on it as well. _Oh, gross..._I thought as I heard him mutter a small moan.

I quickly looked up at him wide-eyed. "Please don't tell me you got off from that." I said uncomfortably.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He told me just as uncomfortable.

_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_

"It...must be...Bridgette," I whined still looking at the front of his pants where you could visibly see it vibrating against his...crotch. The screen of my PDA was lit up through the thin fabric when the idea hit me. An evil grin arose across my face. "So, how about that kiss?" I asked somewhat seductivly.

"W-what?" His voiced cracked trying to contain himself as I moved closer to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips into his. He was caught off guard at first, but quickly melted into the kiss attempting to take control since he was already aroused from my phone vibrating in his pants. Our kiss deepened as slinked my hands down his bare, and slightly sweaty chest purposely tracing over his chisled features on my way down to the front of his pants.

"I have to admit something." I said as he began passionately kissing my neck.

"Mmmm, what?" He asked lustfully.

"I've sort of had these feelings for you...for a while now." I said dipping my head back as he sucked on the base of my neck.

"I figured." He murmured running his tongue along my bare neck.

"That's why I want to do this." I said seductively reaching into the front of his pants. He moaned as my hand accidentally grabbed his...well, you know mistaking it for my PDA. Once I found my PDA I tore it out of his pants, pushing Duncan backwards catching him off guard, and making him fall on his ass. I laughed as I jumped out of the shower before I turned on the shower head, drenching him in water. He screamed angrily as I started laughing my ass off.

"Next time, _don't _take my PDA." I spat at him. "Oh, and did you realize how gullible you are? It's rather pathetic." I told him closing the curtain and running out of the locker room laughing the whole way. Once I reached the field I was greeted by a worried looking Bridgette.

_"There _you are! What took you so long?" She asked curiously.

"What...are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Don't act dumb Court, I read your text."

"My..." I began unlocking my PDA, and reading the conversation between Bridgette and I:

**_Thrus at 4:07pm_**

**_Um, where are u?_**

**_~Bridge~_**

**_Thrus at 4:09pm_**

**_Boyz locker room._**

**_-Court_**

**_Thurs at 4:10pm_**

**_Y?_**

**_~Bridge~_**

**_Thurs at 4:12_**

**_W/ Duncan. He rlly knws how 2 please a grl._**

**_-Court_**

**_Thurs at 4:12pm_**

**_Wait. What? ? ? ? ?_**

**_~Bridge~_**

**_Thurs at 4:13pm_**

**_Gtg. Things r getting hott. ;)_**

**_-Court_**

**_Thurs at 4:15pm_**

**_No don't go! !_**

**_~Bridge~_**

**_Thurs at 4:17pm_**

**_...? ! ? !_**

**_~Bridge~_**

**_Thurs at 4:20pm_**

**_COURTNEY! ! ! ! !_**

**_~Bridge~_**

My face turned bright red whether it was from the extreme embarrassment, or the fact I was so pissed I was could punch a hole through the bleachers.

"So, spill girl!" She shouted ecstatically. I didn't respond. "Um, Court...?" She asked as Geoff ran up behind Bridgette wrapping his arm around her small waist.

"Hey Mocha! Bridge told me about what went down between you and Duncan. Way to go!" He cheered winking at me.

I stood there motionless. I might have left Duncan alone soaking in the shower, but he made it so everyone thought we were up to something in the locker room, something that _didn't _happen. I should have known I wouldn't get out of such a situation so easily. It was obvious, Duncan Evans would be the death of me.

* * *

**_A/N: Whoo! All done! I know it was kind of different from what I'm used to, but it doesn't hurt to try something new. Tell me what y'all think! Review!_**


End file.
